Abel Khalil
'''"أنا مقاتل." - '''Abel Khalil Abel Khalil is a Moroccan-American professional wrestler and trainer. Early Life: Abel Khalil Hassan was born in Fes, Morocco on September 23, 1996, to a Sudanese mother, Ameen Hassan, and an Arab-Berber father, Muhammad Ibrahim Khalil Hassan. He was one of 4 siblings. Being the youngest, Abel was always the life of the party. All eyes were always on him and he loved every second of the attention. He was a troublemaker, always causing problems just to scheme his way out of it. He rebelled at the thought of defying his parents. He became a true outcast in the family. It was not until the death of his younger brother, Omair, that he changed his ways. His brother, Omair, died in a fatal car accident. After the death of Omair, Abel was stricken with depression. In spite of that, Abel was not the only one affected by the death of his brother. The entire household was shook to its core. Infidelity issues began to arise in his parents' marriage. As a result, his mother fled from marriage to the United States, taking all of the children with her. At the age of 12, Abel was forced to start over and live an entirely new life in the Bronx. Having already learned Spanish, Berber, and Arabic due to living in Morroco, he was forced to learn yet another language - English. During these tumultuous times, Abel was struggling with learning and fitting into this new unfamiliar American society. He began questioning his sexuality, as well. Being ashamed at the thought of being bisexual, he kept it a secret in fear of being disowned by his close-minded, traditional family. Still struggling with depression, as well as, being bullied in school for his somewhat broken English and clearly looking different from his fellow peers, Abel returned to acting out. Petty theft, disorderly conduct, vandalism, and countless other misdemeanors were plastered on his juvenile record. Being in multiple school fights, his grades began to plummet due to all the suspensions. Upon graduating high school, Abel started going to the local neighborhood gym as it was therapeutic for him. It became his haven, keeping him out of trouble. A month after graduating, he got his first job as a personal trainer. This is where his love for wrestling sparked as he saw his first wrestling match here and has been in love with the sport ever since. Under New York law, Abel's entire catalog of a juvenile record was automatically expunged and is treated as if it never existed. Abel was never known to follow the crowd. He is defiant and completely disregards authority. The addition of his mother being an impoverished single mother, he learned how to fend for himself. He takes pride in being the black sheep, expressing himself through his fashion choice and tattoos. Anyone who knows Abel would describe him as a nonconformist, rebel and maverick. Personal Life: Abel has since relocated to Los Angeles, California after saving up enough money to move into a small, conventionally modern condo. He freelances as a personal trainer but, his ideal dream is to wrestle for an esteemed company and make a name for himself. He travels back and forth frequently from LA, the Bronx, and Morocco to see family. External Link: TwitterCategory:Wrestler Category:New Wrestler